


Lies Can Lead To Love

by WintersRomanianPrince



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Changelings, Creature Fic, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Gay, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Steve Rogers, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersRomanianPrince/pseuds/WintersRomanianPrince
Summary: Bucky and Steve are both changelings used to take the place of stolen human infants. They find each other by chance, feelings ensue, and they try to get back to The Land of Fae while keeping their true selves a secret.





	Lies Can Lead To Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an idea i had real late at night and also decided to write EVEN LATER AT NIGHT-
> 
> None of this was really planned out, just kinda rolled with whatever I thought of, so apologies if it's garbage.

  
_A quiet clink of a window lock could be heard in the silence of one Brooklyn night as a mythical being- a faerie to be exact- crept into the room, a child bundled in a blanket held tightly in its grasp. As silently as possible, the fae creature slinked through the room and up to the small, dark wood crib, peaking over the top to see the sleeping infant within. The fairy gently unwrapped the blanket from the child in its hands before placing it on the small mattress. They picked up the human child and wrapped it in the fabric, careful not to wake the infant as they did. They maneuvered the inhuman child now laying in the cradle so it was in the exact position as the one before. The faerie said a quick spell and casted it onto the infant, watching as it slowly took the appearance of the human one in their hands, before covering it up and silently leaving through the window and locking it once again, laughing to themself. Tomorrow morning a set of parents would wake to check their child. Oh, but poor them; the child they were so joyous over would be long gone and dead by that time, a changeling now in its place._

 

 

**[Eight years later]**

 

Years later, the child now at the age of 10, and they still haven't figured it out. Though, that was the point; these creatures were bred specifically for this, after all. They are to be swapped with the harvested humans and as reward for this they get a home, caring guardians, and all the joys and treats humans receive.

The young boy was sat on the deep green yard, medium length, dark brunette hair flowing lightly as a breeze passed. He dressed in a white button-up and some grey overalls with the legs rolled up a little below the knees. The humans raising him had chosen to dress him this way and honestly, he didn't mind it. Yes, it's not what was worn in their world, but it wasn't bad.

"James, come inside! Mama made some lunch!"

The boy turned around to see his 'father' stood at the back door, waiting for him to come.

He pushed himself off the ground and padded over to meet him at the door and walk inside the home. The two made their way into the kitchen where James saw his 'mother' setting plates on the table for the three of them.

"We made your favorite, Bucky" She beamed as they all sat down at the table. 'Bucky' had been a nickname given to him.

"Thanks, mama," He said with an innocent smile before beginning to eat, the parents digging in, as well.

Honestly, it was tiring to always act so young and innocent. Yes, he was technically young, but his mind was much older than that of a human child. Changelings were _far smarter_ , even at such a young age; they had to be in order to manipulate these adults to be sure they thought of them as a regular kid.

  
Once lunch was over James had helped the mother clean up, despite her continuous reminder he didn't have to. He didn't have to do many of the things he did for her, but he enjoyed doing them. He enjoyed helping her. She was a sweet, caring woman, much unlike the annoyance she calls a husband. Since he wouldn't reciprocate the love she showed Bucky decided to do it himself. The woman deserved some love back as she was an amazing mother and wife.

After cleaning he wandered back outside, venturing off through the neighborhood. It was small and quiet and everyone pretty much knew everyone so his guardians figured it safe enough for him to do so.

Little did they know their 'precious child' would always sneak off to meet up with someone just like him; another changeling boy who had been used to take an infant's place.

This boy was a year younger, however, and went by the name Steven. He was short and thin - _almost too thin_ \- and had light blonde hair. His ocean eyes shined beautifully compared to James' own deep, grey ones. Next to James, Steve looked like he was quite a few years younger. His small, thin body looking so tiny next to the other.

The two boys had met about a year and a half ago in some class they shared. They had instantly recognized what the other was the minute they saw each other. Ever since then they had steadily been getting closer and becoming 'friends', if you will.

It was very difficult for either boy to interact with the other children, which resulted in many fights, so they had decided to stick together and not really try to get along with the others. If they at least had each other as a friend they'd fit in a little bit better. A child with no friend stuck out like a sore thumb here.

  
Everyday, the two would meet at Steve's house and go up into the treehouse in his backyard, making sure to pull up the rope ladder. Last time they left it down a kid had climbed up and taken a stuffed bear from Steve and James had nearly shoved him over the ledge.

What was his name again? Something Ronan? Rambo?? Eh, the name doesn't really matter. All that matters is he stole from Steve and that did not fly with the brunette. James was extremely protective of him; he didn't doubt Steve could handle himself, just sometimes he bit off more than he could chew and the older had to step in.

Even if Steve started the fight Bucky would help him. He just couldn't stand by and not do something when the smaller was getting his ass kicked. Hell, the boy was ready to throw down if someone just _walked into_ _Steve_!

 

  
The two had many things stored within the treehouse; a few blankets and pillows, some snacks and juices packed away in a bag, and a few toys they each had brought up. Yes, they were mentally older than their physical age, but that doesn't mean they couldn't have some human childhood fun. And they had gotten some pretty cool things so might as well play with them.

They also had a few set of clothes stacked up in a corner next to two backpacks full of little trinkets they really liked.

"How's it going with the parents?" Steve had asked as he yanked up the rope ladder and shoving it in the corner near the doorway.

"It's extremely tiring," he groaned, "I have to act so stupid and I hate it!"

The blonde quickly adjusted his suspenders (he needed because of how small he was) and tucked his shirt back properly before moving to sit next to Bucky, placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Calm down, Bucky. It's gonna be fine," Steve reassured the brunette, flashing him a smile. James shot back a quick grin in return.

Steve had actually been the one to originally give him the nickname 'Bucky'. It was short for Buchanan, his middle name, and Steve had said it was a term he could go by rather than the name he had taken. In return, Bucky had shortened the younger's name from 'Steven' to 'Steve'. They were simple little nicknames to everyone else, but to them it meant so much more. It was something in their life they got to choose _on their own_ that made them even just a tiny bit their own person in this place where they had to pretend.

  
Steve stood from his spot next to Bucky and moved to start digging through their snack bag. He pulled out a candy bar and sat back down next to the brunette as he opened it. The blonde snapped off a piece and offered it to Bucky, who gratefully took it and shoved it in his mouth, causing the younger to let out a quiet laugh. Bucky loved sweets, Steve learned that very quick.

They sat on the treehouse ledge as they talked, Steve's feet swinging back and forth in the air while Bucky's were criss-crossed, one hand gripping tightly on the doorway opening he was sat in. The smaller had asked multiple times if he was afraid of heights, but the answer was always the same; a quick and stern ' _no_ ' that Steve didn't believe for a second. But he left it alone, smiling to himself every time he saw Bucky act this was in the treehouse.

"I can't wait to get back home," Steve had suddenly chirped up after a long comfortable silence, "Do you think the fair folk there are nice?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they are," Bucky replied softly, "and if they aren't, guess we'll have to kick their asses," He finished, mouth twisting into a grin as he looked at the blonde, who was now trying to hold back a laugh and failing.

It went quiet once more, the two murmuring things here and there to each other as they looked out into the yard around them, glancing at the few children running around.

"You and me, we're gonna get there together, right?" Bucky had questioned as he leaned against Steve.

"Yeah, Bucky, we will," the smaller replied quietly, pulling the brunette into a side hug, "with you till the end of the line."

 

* * *

 

Four years had passed and the two changelings were still the best of friends.

They still wandered around together, picked fights with kids, played together in and out of school. They even still went to the treehouse which quite a few kids made fun of them for, a few even calling them 'fairies'.

Now at first, the two were worried they'd been found out; they did use 'fairies' after all. But thankfully they found out that didn't mean the mythical folklore creature, it was actually a term for 'boys who liked boys' as Steve's mother had put it for them.

According to Bucky's father it wasn't good; it was ' **disgusting** and **wrong** ' in his opinion. That struck a nerve in both the boys. It's just love, isn't it? Why does it being with a certain sex suddenly make it wrong?

Despite his disagreement with those words, Bucky simply nodded and kept his thoughts to himself. He thanks every God above Stevs did the same, most likely because he knew the trouble it would cause with their plan.

How these annoying humans viewed them didn't matter much in the long run so what comments they made Bucky simply brushed off and ignored. Now, Steve? Oh, that boy got fired up at any little remark they made, especially if it was from one kid who's name Bucky still couldn't remember for the life of him.

Ramble? No, that's stupid. Ring- no, not that either....

All Bucky was sure of was his first name began with a 'B' and he's the guy who stole Steve's toy bear years ago.

Oh, on that note, there the kid came walking into Steve's yard where the two were sat.

Bucky felt his body tense up and his brows knit together in annoyance as he got closer.

"Well, look who it is. The neighborhood queers."

"What do you want, Rumlow?" Steve asked, clearly not in the mood for the guy. No one ever was, though.

"Just wanted to come say 'hi', see how you losers are doing," He answered as his lips curled into a devious smile.

"Were fine 'till you showed up," Bucky mumbled to himself as he took a bite of the candy bar in his hand.

The raven-haired boy's smile faltered, turning into a scowl, as he stepped closer, "What was that, Barnes?"

"Said we were fine 'till your annoying ass showed up!" Bucky snapped at the other.

Rumlow stomped forward and ripped the candy from the brunette's hand, taking a huge bite of the chocolate.

"That ain't yours!" Steve shouted as he sent the boy a fiery glare.

The boy shrugged, taking another bite.

"Give it back, Brock!" He shouted once again.

"Nope. Mine now, ya damn fairy," he replied before turning to walk off.

Unfortunately, the second he turned Steve jumped up and pounced on him, yanking him down to the ground.

Bucky shook his head, sighing. His friend really wasn't the brightest guy.

The brunette watched as they tumbled around, hitting and yelling at each other. He only jumped in to stop the fight when one of the neighbors had shouted at them and started running their way.

Quickly, he yanked his friend off the other boy and ran, dragging him along as he headed directly for their only safe zone: the treehouse.

Bucky climbed the ladder as fast as possible, not even waiting for Steve to reach the treehouse door before beginning to pull up the rope ladder, which the blonde yelled at him for once he was up.

"They were running over here! I had to pull it up!" Bucky tried to explain, even pointing down at the small group who were beneath them, shouting.

"You could'a waited a minute!" Steve yelled back at him, lips forming into a pout. "I could'a fell off," he added.

"Stevie, I wouldn't have let you fall, ya know that," Bucky told him, tone going a bit more serious.

The blonde stayed silent a moment before looking up at the brunette, pout turning into a smile, "Yeah, I know, Buck."

Yes, they now had nicknames for their nicknames, or what they considered their proper names. Again, as stupid as it sounds, Steve and Bucky felt so much better than Steven and James. They chose to use those together and it just sent a warm, fuzzy feeling through each of the boys when they used them. It was so strange how just a simple name change could make them feel such a wonderful feeling.

The two sat down on the pile of blankets they had accumulated over the last few years. Steve grabbed one and wrapped it around his shoulders, relishing in the warmth of the soft fabric. He got cold so easily which is why they had so many blankets up here.

The brunette smiled at the sight of him bundled up in the burgundy blanket like a little kid, ignoring the faint sound of Rumlow still shouting at them. Bucky leaned against the blonde, resting his head on his thin shoulder as they sat in silence.

They were always so quiet together, but it never felt strained or awkward. It was a comforting sort of quiet that both boys loved they could have with only each other, no one else.

Steve bit his lip to try and rid his face of the happy grin that was forming as he felt his face heat up. He always got this weird feeling when Bucky was this close; his chest tightened ever so slightly as a blush crossed his face and a twinge of anxiety settled within him. It wasn't a bad anxiety, though, it was... different. A kind of little flutter in his stomach.

Steve found he didn't mind the feeling. There were a few times he wanted to ask Bucky if he ever felt something similar, but never had the confidence to. The worry of how the brunette would react always shut down the idea, but Steve really wanted to know.

Should he just ask? Really, what's the worst that could happen? Bucky wouldn't just leave him.... right?

Steve huffed out a sigh at his thoughts which startled the other out of his half-asleep daze.

"You okay?" He asked, blinking tiredly at the blonde.

Steve gave a quick nod as he pulled his knees to his chest, resting his chin on his boney knees.

Bucky asked the question once again, now a bit more awake than a few seconds ago.

Steve tried to voice his thoughts, but kept stumbling over words as he tried to figure out what he wanted to say, eventually letting out an aggravated sigh as he buried his face in his hands. He could feel his face heating up and he wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or anger at this point.

"Stevie, just take your time and explain it, okay?"

The blonde sighed once more as he picked his head up. He took a deep breath as he collected his thoughts once again before speaking.

"I don't know, Buck, I just...." he trailed off for a moment, "Do you ever get this.... like weird anxious feeling? Not really anxious....more like this... I don't now what I'm saying."

"How about you describe whay you're feeling and we'll move from there?" Bucky offered as he slung an arm around Steve's shoulders.

The blonde nodded his head before trying again, this time explaining what he felt around Bucky as best he could. Told the older boy about how anxious he felt and the strange flutter in him, about how he felt so warm and protected around him. Steve even went as far as to tell him about how he liked when Bucky rested his head on his shoulder or his lap, even about how much he enjoyed the few times they'd cuddled together when they were younger.

Bucky stayed quiet the entire time as the blonde explained, taking in every word he said and comparing it to the things he'd been feeling himself.

Noticing Steve's awkward fidgeting and uncomfortable expression, Bucky decided to explain to the smaller about his own feelings. His expression slowly changed to one of curiosity as he listened to the brunette.

"So... you feel the same?" Steve asked with wide, hopeful eyes.

Bucky nodded in affirmation as his usual grin returned.

 

* * *

 

It was late at night, Steve was sprawled out on the lawn gazing up at the stars. Every now and then he'd try to count them while trying to find things people called 'constellations'.

He did this quite often, Bucky sometimes joining depending on his mood. It was strangely calming for Steve to do, it was nice to clear his mind and take a breather. He does wish Bucky would've came by to sit with him, but his parents had said he couldnt go over. So here the blonde sat alone, in the dead silence of the night.

......

Yeah, that silence just mentioned? It didn't stay nearly as long as Steve would've wished.

All of a sudden he had heard a loud slam accompanied by a deep voice shouting.

He sat up and lookes around, trying to figure out where it was coming from. Turning to his right, he saw.... Bucky running? Why the Hell was he running over here that fast?

"Buck, are you ok-"

"We need to go! C'mon, get up!!" He cut the blonde off quickly, running by and yanking him up and pulling him along.

"W-what the Hell is going on?!" Steve shouted as he tried to keep up, his weak legs already feeling ready to snap from the sudden change.

Bucky quickly explained that they had found out what he was and how the father had tried to kill him. That's why they were running away.

The two sprinted off into the forest, moving as fast as they could, the deep, angry voice echoing behind them as it screamed. They made it to the small, familiar clearing they'd found ages ago. Bucky continued further, running at the giant, circular glowing light only they could see, not stopping until they busted through it and throwing them into The Land of Fae.

The older fell and hit the forest floor, Steve tripping and landing on top of him, knocking the air out of both their lungs.

Steve stood back up first, head slightly spinning as he did. Once his head was clear he looked over to where Bucky had been sprawled out only to now see something entirely different, his eyes widening in shock at the sight.

The once gorgeous, sun-kissed skin was now a soft, pale blue shade, piercing grey eyes now fully blackened aside from the iris that was a deep red, brown hair a deep shade of black that contrasted so nicely with his skin.

Bucky stared down at the younger, mesmerized by how he looked now. While he had turned a blue-ish shade, Steve had turned an off-white, almost grey color. His blonde locks now a bright snow white, eyes also blackened entirely with a red iris just like Bucky's own. He was breathtaking.

The two boys stood there, eyes scanning one another, as they took in each other's new appearance.

  
Without thinking, Bucky suddenly pulled the other into a tight hug, surprising the boy. He buried his face in Steve's neck as he felt tears sting his eyes from the overwhelming joy he felt.

They did it, they made it back to their realm together. The realization hitting Bucky like a damn train. He could finally act himself, and with Steve no less. They could hug and cuddle without having to worry if another kid or some adult saw them. They could be here without fear of that judgement.

The older pulled back just enough to smile at Steve lovingly, tears streaming down both their faces.

Suddenly, Bucky was being pulled down into gentle kiss. He quickly got over the initial shock and kissed back, arms slowly wrapping around Steve's dainty waist.

Steve was the one to break their innocent little kiss. He gazed up at Bucky with a huge smile as he said the three words Bucky never thought he'd ever hear.

"I love you."

He tightly hugged the smaller once more as his lips curled into the biggest smile he's ever had.

"I love you, too..."

 

  
**[END]**


End file.
